onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tsuchikagemaster123
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KairaKara101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:24, September 11, 2011 Hi, this is KairaKara101 the creator of the Blackroot Pirates. - Currently my partners and I are accepting original characters as mentioned on the fanfiction page. If you would like to create a character for us to include in the story; follow the outline on the fanfiction page. If you do not have a fanfiction.net account, please leave your character info on my talk page. -Also, if you were asking to make a crew; all crew positions are already filled. Sorry for the misunderstanding, otherwise, feel free to make a OC that we'll incorporate them into the story. KairaKara101 17:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. KairaKara101 17:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, your name is Ross, right? I'm Nettlekid, one of the admins of this site. I wanted to talk to you about your recent pages. Now, I do appreciate that you've made an effort, and very importantly the ideas are your own. We recently had some trouble with plagiarism. But, and I'm sorry but I can't think of a very polite and eloquent way to phrase this, your writing just is of too low a quality at the moment. The quality and lengths of descriptions are very poor, your grammar is atrocious, and I'm sensing a lot of godmoding potential here. For one, you need more descriptions. You can't just say "Yamato is the biggest ship in the ocean" and that's it. Because that may not be true, and it just doesn't say enough (or actually anything) about the ship itself. The same holds true for your character and swords too. One sentence is not a good description. You need a lot more. Look at some of the other articles here, like Jeran Kedamono by Subrosian if you want to see examples of really good writing. Now about your character. The Rai Rai no Mi is essentially a carbon copy of Enel's Goro Goro no Mi, and you've given yourself two weapons which I know you said they aren't Devil Fruit powers, but they might as well be because of the strength. Sasori has the Doku Doku no Mi powers, and Shisui has the powers of the often-imagined Mizu Mizu no Mi. So basically you have a character with practically three Devil Fruits, including one power to manipulate water so he wouldn't ever get submerged. He also has all three Haki, and he seems to have mastered them without any extensive training. That just won't do. I also question how he can control the "biggest ship in the ocean" if he has no crewmates. Or have that much treasure, too. In short, your character is very flawed. I'll give you three days to reply to this, and then a further three days to edit your character to the standards of this Wiki. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to delete it. Nettlekid 15:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC)